Old IBC 13 Sked in 2000
Schedule 'March 2000' Primetime Schedule :Monday-Friday :4:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :5 pm - :Mon, Tue & Thurs: PBA Moments :Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 10 pm) :5:30 pm - Rebyu (Mon & Thurs) :Racing World (Tue) :6 pm - :Mon & Thurs: PBL Challenge (LIVE) :Tue: 6 pm - Gillette World of Sports :6:30 pm - ATP Tennis Magazine :7 pm - ATP Tour Highlights (Tuesday) :8 pm - :Mon: 8 pm - NBA Action :8:30 pm - NBA (until 10:30 pm) :Tue: 1999 World Pool Masters :Thurs: 8 pm - NBA Jam :8:30 pm - NBA (until 11 pm) :9 pm - Strictly Dancesport (Tuesday) :10 pm - :Mon: Super Bouts (10:30 pm) :Tue: WCW :Wed: Blow by Blow :Fri: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista :11 pm - IBC Balita Ngayon :11:30 pm - :Mon & Thurs: PBA Moments :Wed: Sagupaan :Tue: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :Fri: The Estrada Presidency :12 mn to 2 am - 89 DMZ simulcast :Saturday :4 pm - PBL Challenge (LIVE) :6 pm - DMZ-TV (LIVE) :7 pm - Viva Premiere Night :9 pm - WCW :10 pm - ATP Tour Highlights :11 pm - Asian PGA Tour :12 mn to 2 am - 89 DMZ simulcast :Sunday :4 pm - PBA :9 pm - Sinemaks :11 pm,- In His Steps :11:30 pm to 2 am - El Shaddai 'August 2000' Weekdays :6 am - Powerline :6:30 am - The Hour of Truth :8 am - :Mon-Wed & Fri: 89 DMZ music video :Thurs: Lingkod Bayan (Tony Falcon) :9 am - Value Vision :10:30 am - Give a Life :11 am - Klik na Klik sa Trese :12 nn - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :1:30 pm - 89 DMZ music video :2:30 pm - Value Vision :4 pm - Gogo's Adventure with English :4:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :5 pm - Akazukin Chacha (Mon, Tues & Thurs) :PBA (LIVE) (Wed & Fri) (until 10 pm) :5:30 pm - PBA Moments (Mon, Tues & Thurs) :6 pm - May Bukas Pa (since April 24, 2000) (Mon, Tue & Thurs) :7 pm - :Mon: Viva Proudly Presents (until 9 pm) :Tue & Thurs: World Pool Championship :8 pm - :Tue: DMZ-TV (LIVE) (simulcast on 89 DMZ) :Thurs: Habang May Buhay (since July 20, 2000) :9 pm - :Mon: World Pool Championship :Tue: Now Showing (9-11 pm) (since July 4, 2000) :Thurs: Subic Bay (since June 29, 2000) :10 pm - :Mon: Super Bouts (10:30 pm) :Wed: Blow by Blow :Thurs: 10 pm - NBA Action :10:30 pm - NBA Jam :Fri: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista :11 pm - Ronda Trese (LIVE) (since June 5, 2000) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Good Take (since May 22, 2000) :Tue: Ugnayan sa Rembrandt :Wed: Sagupaan :Thurs: The Estrada Presidency :Fri: Last Fool Show (since May 26, 2000) :12 mn to 2 am - 89 DMZ music video Saturdays :7 am - El Shaddai :11:30 am - Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :12 nn - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :2:30 pm - Value Vision :5 pm - Fastbreak :6 pm - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid (since April 29, 2000) :7 pm - Viva Premiere Night :9 pm - Kagat ng Dilim (since June 10, 2000) :10 pm - Gags Must Be Crazy (since August 5, 2000) :11 pm - Night Lines (since August 26, 2000) :12 mn to 2 am - 89 DMZ music video Sundays :7 am - The Key of David :7:30 am - Answers with Bayless Conley :8 am - The Message :9 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :10 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids :10:30 am - Hapi Kung Healthy :11 am - A Taste of Life with Heny Sison :12 nn - Tukaan :1 pm - Ating Alamin :2 pm - Value Vision :3:30 pm - Milo Sprting World :4 pm - PBA (LIVE) :9 pm - Sinemaks :11 pm - In His Steps :11:30 pm to 2 am - El Shaddai 'IBC: Pinoy ang Dating (www.ibc.com.ph)' IBC News and Public Affairs *''Express Balita'' (flagship news program) - Malayang pamamahayag sa maiinit at napapanahong isyu... Paglalahad ng mga balitang pinag-uusapan ng buong sambayanan... Kasama sina: Snooky Serna-Go at Anne Marie Soriano. Mula Lunes hanggang Biyernes mula alas 4:30 ng hapon. *Anchor: Snooky Serna-Go and Anne Marie Soriano *''Ronda Trese'' (late-night newscast) - Mga iinit na balita... Mga balitang may katotohanan... Pinakahuling kaganapan sa loob at labas ng bansa... Napapanahong isyu at bibigyan pansin ng mga dikalibreng pamamahayag ng IBC News team. (Mga bagong ulat ang isisiwalat. Kung saan may balita, doon ilalathala. Dalawampu't apat na oras na pagmamatyag. Para sa komprehensibong pamamahayag.) Pinangungunahan nina: Elmer Mercado at Ida Marie Castro. Mula Lunes hanggang Biyernes 11:00-11:30 ng gabi *''IBC Headliners'' (news update) *Anchors: Precious Hipolito-Castelo, Grace Choa, ER Ejercito, Niel Santos III and Manuel Llige *''Good Take'' (tele-magazine program) - Galing Mo, Pilipino! Filipinos take center stage in a half-hour magazine program showcasing extraordinary accomplishments and achievements. Guaranteed to be inspiring, it is a show that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. Hosted by: Chin-Chin Gutierrez with co-host Tintin Pizarro and Karen Cabrera. Mondays 11:30 pm-12:00 mn *Host: Chin-Chin Gutierrez *Co-host: Karen Tayao-Cabrera and Tintin Pizarro *''The Estrada Presidency'' (public affairs program) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (sitcom/magazine program for health) - A 30-minute program for kids that tackles issues on Science, medicine, and health. With the help of the Department of Health, children are provided with factual information on how to keep themselves fit and healthy. Presented in an entertaining manner by a happy bunch of kids, Hapi Kung Healthy is an educational show that kids will surely enjoy. Hapi Kung Healthy is shown every Sundays at 10:30 am on IBC 13. *Host: Manilyn Reynes *Co-hosts: Lou Veloso, Jeff Arcilla and Arlene Tolibas *Director: Jeffrey Jeturian *''Ating Alamin'' (agricultuiral show) - Hosted by Gerry Geronimo, an educational program that provides the viewers with information on agricultural business and other livelihood projects that can be a source of income. The program aims to equip viewers with knowledge so they can start their own businesses and thereby aid and promote the country's agricultural industry. Entertainment *''Klik na Klik sa Trese'' (morning talk show produced by Paul Pajo Jr.) *Host: Cielito del Mundo *''Alas Dose sa Trese'' (daily noontime variety show) - Enjoy an afternoon of wholesome entertainment on Alas Dose da Trese, a daily noontime variety show. No green jokes, no sleazy contests, just clean fun that will liven up your lunch time. Featuring song and dance numbers from top perfromers as well as rising stars, this is a program comparing to other noontime shows that the entire family can enjoy. Alas Dose da Trese airs Monday to Saturday at 12 noon on IBC 13. *Host: Eddie Elarde and Boots Anson-Roa *Co-host: Chiqui Roa-Puno, Paco Arespacochaga and Timmy Cruz *Director: Danny Caparas *''DMZ-TV'' (dance music-MTV-style variety show) - More than just videos. The country's premiere dance music station is now on your TV screen. Add spice to life. Step up and hoof. Listen and groove the music. Deviate from your boring lifestyle. It's time for that energetic look...it's time for... DMZ-TV. *Host: Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil of True Faith *Co-host: Rengie Galvez, JC Castro, Tone Wijangco and Celine Hoffman *Simulcast over 89 DMZ *Director: Mark Reyes *''Last Fool Show'' (late-night comedy talk show) - Definitely comedy at its finest! Late night television is flooded by news, public forums, debates, exposes and public service. Dont you think you've had enough? Consider this: Jun Urbano and Gary Lising and a very special female co-host every week with Giselle Sanchez together in one talk show late at night. Every Friday 11:30 pm-12:00 mn. *Host: Jun Urbano, Gary Lising and Giselle Sanchez *Director: Maning Rivera *'89 DMZ' simulcast on IBC Educational *''Gogo's Adventure with English'' (children's program) - Sing and dance while learning basic English the fun and easy way! With the help of Gogo, a fantasy character, he will take you with him to the world of Tony and Jenny to learn how to speak the English language. And then he'll take you back to his fantasy world so he can teach his friends too. Go Go's Adventure with English" is composed of 39 comprehensive lessons on English communication skills, numbers, and motor and creative skills development in music which are approved by the Department of Education, Culture, and Sports (DECS). Join Go Go, Tony, and Jenny in their many adventures and have an exciting learning experience you won't forget. *Cast: Go Go, Tony and Jenny *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' (children's program) - See Maxene Magalona and company revitalize your interests. Have fun while learning as we try to shift to a higher gear under the direction of Ryan Agoncillo. *Host: Maxene Magalona with JV the puppet *Director: Ryan Agoncillo *''A Taste of Life'' (cooking show) *McCormick, San Miguel Food Group and Purefoods Hormel, Rustan's Supermarket, Ferna, and Clorox International Products (Glad, Pine Sol, and Clorox) were some of the sponsor of that show. *Host: Heny Sison Sports *''Sagupaan'' - Sagupaan is a sports show for cockfighters and cockfighting enthusiasts alike. Featuring the most prominent cockfighting derbies in the country, get your fill of top caliber fights in this half-hour program. Place your bets as Sagupaan comes your way. *''Tukaan'' - Tukaan is a 30-minute program featuring prominent cockfighting derbies held in the country. Featuring the different breeds and bloodlines of cocks, this is a show all cockfighting enthusiasts will surely enjoy. Highlights of cockfighting derbies are presented in slow motion to heighten the excitement and clearly see how and why a particular cock has emerged the victor. Tukaan also takes you to a tour of farms owned by different cock fighters to see how they take care of their winning cocks. Interviews with the owners regarding the maintenance of their farms and the training the roosters undergo in preparation for a derby are also featured. *Hosts: Emoy Gorgonio and Mickey Ferriols Religious *''Powerline'' *''Hour of Truth'' *''El Shaddai'' *''The Key of David'' *''Answers with Baylesss Conley'' *''The Message'' *''Sunday TV Mass'' *''In His Steps'' For inquiries: IBC Sales and Marketing Department. Tel. Nos. 932-4611/931-8879 Telefax: 951-7674 'Viva-TV: The Sports and Entertainment Capital on IBC-13' Viva-Vintage Sports *''PBA'' (basketball) *''NBA'' (basketball) *''World Pool Championships'' (billiards from Viva-Vintage Sports) *''Super Bouts'' - Viva-Vintage Sports presents Superbouts, a review of some of the greatest international boxing fights the world has ever seen. Watch professional boxing superstars such as Mike Tyson and Evander Holyfield in their most memorable ring battles as they fight for fame and fortune. Superbouts is hard-hitting boxing at its best. Watch it every Monday nights at 10:30 pm on IBC 13. *''Blow By Blow'' (boxing matches from Viva-Vintage Sports) *''Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' - Kabayo, Karera, Karerista is a sports program that all horseracing enthusiasts will surely enjoy. This hour-long program features various horse races held around the country with highlights of special winning moments. It also takes you on a guided tour to horse ranches where prize stallions and mares are born and bred. In addition, a KKK Trivia Contest is also presented, giving the viewers a chance to win exciting prizes just by tuning in to the show. This is one horse race where you can be sure there won't be any horsing around! *''PBA Moments'' - Catch all the exciting PBA highlights on PBA Moments, a half-hour program featuring all the awesome shots and amazing moves of your favorite PBA players. Giving you an up close and personal look of the PBA superstars, one-on-one interviews with them are featured so you can get to know what they are really like beyond the limelight. *''NBA Action'' *''NBA Jam'' *''The Greatest Fights'' (boxing-matches from Viva-Vintage Sports) *''Milo Sporting World'' (sports magazine show from Viva-Vintage Sports) Anime *''Akazukin Chacha'' (anime) Entertainment *''May Bukas Pa'' (a drama series/soap opera produced by Viva Television) - Sofia’s husband Rico, was a drunk and a bum and didn’t work to support the family. This is why Sofia had to work in place of her husband just to make ends meet. In spite of this, Sofia’s husband was able to accuse her of adultery and took off with their only daughter, Milagros. Sofia then, went after her husband but before being able to confront him, the husband was run over by a bus. Not to be dismayed, Sofia went off to Manila in search for her lost child. Little did she know that her daughter was adopted by a famous actress named Divina Miguel whose motives for the child was a political move to increase hype for her new movie. Sofia, having been gifted with a angelic voice, was discovered by a talent manager and eventually became a famous singer-actress. The point came where Sofia’s popularity overshadowed Divina’s and to make things worst, Ramon, Divina’s love team, tied the knot with Sofia and left Divina. This made Divina Miguel furious and from then on considered Sofia as her mortal enemy. Dreading Sofia for taking away everything from her, Divina directed her anger towards her poor adopted child Bea (Milagros). At times, Divina would think about her child that she gave away for her career. Divina was disowned by her aunt Donya Felisa when she became pregnant. What Divina doesn’t know is that the child she gave away fell under the care of Delia (the maid of Donya Felisa). This child is Chari. Divina was maltreating Chari as she’s just a maid’s daughter, not knowing that it was her own child. However, when Donya Felisa died, Divina would plot to acquire her aunt’s wealth against Irene who is her aunt’s adopted child and happen’s to be Sofia’s long lost sister. Where the desperate and dramatic search for one another prospers will serve as the gage for conclusion of this heart-warming and soul-touching telenovela. *Cast: Dina Bonnevie, Albert Martinez, Cherie Gil, Angelu de Leon, Anne Curtis and Kim delos Santos *''Habang May Buhay'' (drama anthology produced by Viva Television) *''Subic Bay'' (drama series produced by Viva Television) - An explosive TV series that featured the hottest sex sirens of movidome. The show revolved around the stories of three hot and sexy ladies each having their own unique personality. Andie (Joyce Jimenez) was the hopeless romantic,Fil-AM girl who worked as a lifeguard in a beach-resort in Subic called PARAISO. The resort was managed by Krissy (Priscilla Almeda), a strong woman and controlled woman at the outside but very vulnerable inside. Pamela (Rufa Mae Quinto), on the other hand played as the gullible, ambitious dive-master of the beach-resort. Each episode has taken the viewers into an emotional roller-coaster ride as the our ladies quest for love, happiness and successful careers. *Cast: Rufa Mae Quinto, Joyce Jimenez, Priscilla Almeda, Troy Montero, Jake Roxas, Bobby Andrews *''H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid'' (youth-oriented drama produced by Viva Television) - A youth–oriented TV series with a brat pack cast, H2K o HATI-HATING KAPATID revolved around an ever growing family in a contemporary setting. It tells how a liberated single parent, Mabel Ramirez (Elizabeth Oropesa) raises her four daughters—Rica Peralejo, Aiza Marquez, Anne Curtis and Mumay Santiago by four different men, in a unique but otherwise practical set-up. When her eldest daughter, Rica Peralejo started looking for a father figure, Mabel deemed it necessary to send her daughters to their father on weekends. How their lives intertwined as they spent weekdays with their mother and weekends with their respective fathers was the story’s interesting hook. *Cast: Rica Peralejo, Dingdong Dantes, Bojo Molina, Anne Curtis, Chubi del Rosario, Matet de Leon, Alexander Poe, Elizabeth Oropesa, Aiza Marquez, Mumay Santiago, JR Trinidad, Vanna Garcia and Ivan Gonzales *''Kagat ng Dilim'' (horror-suspense series produced by Viva Television) - Out in the dark lurks the strange…the scary,,, the sinister.. the supernatural experiences… This series ventures to give scientific explanation as well as supernatural reason for the unexplained daily occurrences or events happening around us. KAGAT NG DILIM makes use of the rich collection of the Phillipine folklore to explain sickness, death…disappearances, suicdes, psycholical changes, etc. This is the first “reality –TV” horror format that landed in the local television and has been consistent top rater on IBC-13. Voice-over by: Jaime Fabregas. It has different episodes each week dealing with the occult. It's really too bad that not a lot are aware of its existence because it could have been a great show, better than Wag Kukurap and Nginig combined in my opinion. If only its producers had promoted more or just switched networks then it could've had a good shot to zoom on top of the ratings board. Directed by critically acclaimed Erik Matti (the man behind the superbly written movie, Pasiyam), each episode is well crafted and supported by a great cast. They aren't simply about someone who can see dead people walking around. The narrator in all episodes, if I'm not mistaken, is Jaime Fabregas. I'm not sure but you may still catch it in IBC 13. If you can, go ahead and do so. I promise that you won't regret it! *''Gags Must Be Crazy'' (comedy gag show produced by Viva Television) *Cast: Andrew E., Maureen Larrazabal, Caloy Alde, Jeffrey Tam, Victoria Ann, Ardi Aquino, Cogie Domingo, Cholo Medina, Goms Burza and CC Docena *Directed by Al Tantay *''Night Lines'' (late-night talk show produced by Viva Television) *Host: Joe D'Mango Movie blocks *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (local movies from Viva Films) *''Now Showing'' (local movies from Viva Films) *''Viva Premiere Night'' (local movies from Viva Films) *''Sinemaks'' (Pinoy action-packed blockbuster movies from Viva Films) - Sinemaks is your primetime treat every Sunday. Featuring Tagalog action films, watch your favorite action heroes and upcoming stars blast their way into your TV screens in their most memorable performances. The swash-buckling action will keep you on your toes and keep you wanting for more. Be part of the action on Sinemaks every Sunday at 9:00 pm on IBC 13. 'Talents' *Eddie Ilarde (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Boots Anson Roa, president and CEO of the network (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Timmy Cruz (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Ernani "Jong" Cuenco (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Paco Arespacochaga (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Pia Pilapil (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Snooky Serna-Go (Express Balita) *Anne Marie Soriano (Express Balita) *Elmer Mercado (Ronda Trese) *Ida Marie Castro (Ronda Trese) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (IBC Headliners) *Grace Choa (IBC Headliners) *ER Ejercito (IBC Headliners) *Niel Santos III (IBC Headliners) *Manuel Llige (IBC Headliners) *Chin-Chin Gutierrez (Good Take) *Tintin Pizarro (Good Take) *Karen Cabrera (Good Take) *Lara Fabregas (DMZ-TV) *Medwin Marfil (DMZ-TV) *Rengie Galvez (DMZ-TV) *JC Castro (DMZ-TV) *Tone Wijangco (DMZ-TV) *Celine Hoffman (DMZ-TV) *Jun Urbano (Last Fool Show) *Gary Lising (Last Fool Show) *Giselle Sanchez (Last Fool Show) *Maxene Magalona (Y2K: Yes to Kids) *JV the puppet (Y2K: Yes 2 Kids) *Manilyn Reynes (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Jeff Arcilla (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Lou Veloso (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Arlene Tolibas (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Heny Sison (A Taste of Life) *Ka Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) Viva TV *Alvin Patrimonio (PBA) *Johnny Abarrienos (PBA) *Marlou Aquino (PBA) *Michael Jordan (NBA) *Yeng Guiao (Kabayo, Karera, Karerista) *Ted Lerner (Super Bouts) *Janelle So (Milo Sporting World) *Paolo Trillo (Milo Sporting World) *Dina Bonnevie (May Bukas Pa) *Albert Martinez (May Bukas Pa) *Cherie Gil (May Bukas Pa) *Angelu de Leon (May Bukas Pa) *Kim delos Santos (May Bukas Pa) *Rica Peralejo (H2K) *Dingdong Dantes (H2K) *Bojo Molina (May Bukas Pa, H2K) *Anne Curtis (May Bukas Pa, H2K) *Chubi del Rosario (May Bukas Pa, H2K) *Melissa “Mumay” Santiago (H2K) *Matet de Leon (H2K) *Aiza Marquez (May Bukas Pa, H2K) *Alexander Poe (H2K) *JR Trinidad (H2K) *Vanna Garcia (May Bukas Pa, H2K) *Ivan Gonzales (May Bukas Pa, H2K) *Michael Flores (May Bukas Pa) *Dino Guevarra (May Bukas Pa) *Cogie Domingo (H2K, Gags Must Be Crazy) *Ruffa Mae Quinto (Subic Bay, Gags Must Be Crazy) *Troy Montero (Subic Bay) *Joyce Jimenez (Subic Bay) *Bobby Andrews (Subic Bay) *Priscilla Almeda (Subic Bay) *Jake Roxas (Subic Bay) *Andrew E. (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Maureen Larrazabal (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Caloy Alde (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Jeffrey Tam (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Victoria Ann (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Ardi Aquino (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Cholo Medina (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Goms Burza (Gags Must Be Crazy) *CC Docena (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Joe D'Mango (Night Lines) 'Radio Stations:' *89 DMZ FM in Manila (The Nation's #1 Danze Music Station) *DYBO 981 kHz Iloilo *DYJJ 1286 Roxas *DYRG 1250 Kalibo, Aklan